Testing of components in a production process is an important part of the production process, and depending on the type of components being produced, the testing may take the form of a one hundred percent test, where each and every component produced is tested, or the testing may be carried out on a sampling basis, where only some of the components produced are tested, and the components to be tested are chosen randomly.
However, in both cases whether the testing of the components is carried out on the basis of a one hundred percent test or on a sampling basis, the testing of the components should be carried out efficiently without delays in order to maximise the efficiency of the entire production process. Efficiency in the testing of components is particularly important where one hundred percent of the components are to be tested.
In the production of integrated circuits, one hundred percent testing is required. Test apparatus for testing integrated circuits are known. Such test apparatus, in general, carry out a plurality of tests on each integrated circuit during testing of the integrated circuit. In general, the individual tests on the integrated circuit are carried out sequentially. At the end of testing of each integrated circuit, the integrated circuit is either passed or failed. However, due to the need to carry out one hundred percent testing on integrated circuits, it is essential that the test apparatus should operate efficiently during the testing, and in particular, should operate with delays between the testing of the respective integrated circuits minimised.
Known test apparatus output a large volume of data relating to the testing of the integrated circuits. However, in general, such data relates to the results of the tests carried out on the integrated circuits, and the reason why integrated circuits were passed or failed, and while such test apparatus may output data indicating the number of integrated circuits tested, as well as the number of integrated circuits passed and failed, such test apparatus provide little or no data which would permit a determination of the performance of the test apparatus in testing the integrated circuits to be made. Thus, without physically watching the operation of known test apparatus, it is virtually impossible to determine the performance of such apparatus.
There is therefore a need for a method and a device for monitoring the performance of test apparatus in testing components, and in particular, though not limited to such a method and device for monitoring the performance of test apparatus in testing integrated circuits.
The present invention is directed towards providing such a method and a device, and the invention is also directed towards providing a test apparatus in which the performance of the test apparatus in testing components can be monitored, and the invention is further directed towards providing a computer programme which is loadable into a computer or into a microprocessor of the test apparatus for monitoring the performance of the test apparatus in testing components.